Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is a 2005 fantasy film directed by Mike Newell and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is based on the novel of the same name by J. K. Rowling. The film, which is the fourth instalment in the Harry Potter film series, was written by Steve Kloves and produced by David Heyman. The story follows Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts as he is chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. The film stars Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter alongside Rupert Grint and Emma Watson as Harry's best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and is followed by Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Filming began in early 2004 and the scenes of Hogwarts took place at the Leavesden Film Studios. Five days after its release, the film had grossed over US$102 million at the North American box office, which is the third-highest first-weekend tally for a Harry Potter film behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 and Part 2. Goblet of Fire enjoyed an immensely successful run at the box office, earning just under $900 million worldwide, which made it the highest-grossing film of 2005 and the eighth-highest-grossing film of all time at that time. It was the third-highest-grossing film in the US for 2005, making $290 million. As of 2013, it is the unadjusted 27th-highest-grossing film of all time, and the sixth-highest-grossing film in the Harry Potter series. The film was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Art Direction, and won the BAFTA Award for Best Production Design. Goblet of Fire was the second Potter film to be released in IMAX. The film is one of the best reviewed instalments within the series, and is noted for the maturity and sophistication of its characters, darker and more complex plotline, writing, and performances of the lead actors. Plot Harry Potter dreams of Frank Bryce, who is killed after overhearing Lord Voldemort discussing plans with Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr. At the Quidditch World Cup, Death Eaters terrorise the spectators, and Crouch Jr. summons the Dark Mark, otherwise known as the curse "Morsmordre". Later at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore introduces ex-Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He also announces that the school will host the Triwizard Tournament where three magical schools are going to compete against each other in a very deadly competition by facing three dangerous challenges. The champions are selected by the Goblet of Fire: Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff is chosen to represent Hogwarts, Viktor Krum will represent Durmstrang Institute, and Fleur Delacour will represent Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The Goblet unexpectedly chooses a fourth champion: Harry Potter. Dumbfounded, Dumbledore is unable to pull the underage Harry out of the tournament, as the Ministry official Barty Crouch, Sr. insists that the champions are bound by a contract, and therefore, Harry is invited to compete. This makes Harry's best friend Ron Weasley and other mates of Gryffindor jealous of Harry. For the tournament's first task, the champions must each retrieve a golden egg guarded by a dragon. Harry, succeeds after he summons his broomstick to retrieve the egg, which contains information about the second challenge. Shortly after, another event known as the Yule Ball dance takes place, during which Harry's crush Cho Chang attends with Cedric, and Hermione Granger attends with Viktor, which renders Ron jealous. During the second task, the champions are instructed to dive underwater to rescue their mates; Harry comes out last but is placed second behind Cedric due to his 'moral fiber'. Afterwards, Barty Crouch Sr. is found dead by Harry. In the third and final task, the competitors are placed inside a hedge maze and must reach the Triwizard Cup. Viktor, under the Imperius curse, incapacitates Fleur. After Harry saves Cedric when the maze attacks him, the two claim a draw and grab the cup together, which turns out to be a Portkey and transports the two to a graveyard, where Wormtail and Voldemort are waiting. Wormtail kills Cedric with the Killing Curse and performs a ritual using a bone of Voldemort's father, Wormtail's flesh and Harry's blood, which rejuvenates Voldemort, who then summons the Death Eaters. Voldemort releases Harry in order to beat him in a duel to prove he is the better wizard. Harry is unable to defend himself, but tries the Expelliarmus charm at the same moment Voldemort attempts the Killing Curse. Their wands cannot work against each other (as they both contain a feather from the same phoenix, Fawkes), so Voldemort's wand is forced to disgorge the last spells it performed. This results in shadow impressions of the people he murdered appearing in the graveyard, including Harry's parents and Cedric. This provides an ample distraction to Voldemort and his Death Eaters, allowing Harry to escape with Cedric's body. Upon his return, Harry tells Dumbledore that Voldemort has returned and is responsible for Cedric's death. Hogwarts grieves for Cedric. Mad-Eye takes a devastated Harry back to his room, locks the door, and admits that it was he who put Harry's name in the Goblet, cursed Viktor and was responsible for all the things gone wrong and tries to attack Harry. Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall break down his door and force him to drink a truth telling potion. It's also revealed that he is not "Mad-Eye" Moody; the real one is imprisoned in a magical trunk. The false Mad-Eye's Polyjuice Potion wears off and he is revealed as Barty Crouch Jr., working for Voldemort. Crouch Jr. is sent back to Azkaban prison, from which he had escaped. Soon after, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons gather to bid farewell to Cedric. Cast *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Emma Watson as Hermione Granger *Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid *Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort *Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore *Brendan Gleeson as Alastor Moody *Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy *Gary Oldman as Sirius Black *Miranda Richardson as Rita Skeeter *Alan Rickman as Severus Snape *Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall *Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew *Frances de la Tour as Olympe Maxime *Katie Leung as Cho Chang External links * Category:Films Category:2005 release Category:Harry Potter series Category:Daniel Radcliffe films Category:Emma Watson films Category:Maggie Smith films Category:Alan Rickman films